Back for good
by GRTstoryteller
Summary: Embarking on kit's return to britain after spending months leading a misrable life in brazil, he is determined to fix things from when he left his two bestfriends heart broken one in particularly more so. Set a couple of months after when he left in series 3 so possibly the begining of series 4 (even though there isn't a series 4 yet), But as always (read & review).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-christmas day

In the jenkin's household christmas day means laughter and excitement, spending time with friends and family. However this year it was going to be very different from past christmas's for sadie j as one of her bestest friends in the world wasn't going to be there with her to celebrate.

* * *

Sadie's alarm clock sounded early that morning (it was all Danny's fault as his bedroom was next door to his older sister's upon hearing the alarm clock ring out on christmas morning one thing sprang to Danny's mine that was PRESENTS) sadie grumbled and turned the alarm clock off as she heared Danny run down the stairs and her farther (Steve) calling out shortly after "don't fall!, i really do not want to spend christmas day in A&E",Sadie sat up in bed she knew this year was going to be different partly because her new step mother is sharing her christmas with the Jenkin's and partly because her best friend of all time was half way across the world. She reluctantly walked down to the kitchen where she found Steve teasing Danny about weather he had behaved enough to even be given his presents, keith (her dad's merchanic,son figure) playing with his breakfast (nothing new there she thought) and Beverly (her and Danny's step mom) and Jake (danny's bf) talking in low voices,they all looked up as she enters the kitchen looking dissapointed steve catches on that something is playing on her mind and ask's "sadie, are you alright?" sadie gives him a sheepish smile before replying "yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't i be its christmas day" she says. Danny who feels sorry for his older sister (it had only been a few months and sadie was still attempting to ajust to her best friend not being around,it also meant she was acting very deppressed almost all of the time of course she still had dede but there was a much greater connection between sadie and kit, afterall that had known eachother for aslong as they can remember but now he was in brazil with very slim chance's of returning back to his mother country). Danny sighed before saying "its kit again isnt it?" the whole family gave her a sorry look she just smiled slightly at the mention of his name (well nickname) before replying "yeah,sort of".

* * *

Steve decided to move on from the tender subject to a much brighter one and walked into the living room (the whole family following,sortly after) Steve stood in the centre of the room as the whole family ran to their presents scattered around the room (all apart from sadie who hungback from the childish temptation of unwrapping christmas presents with excitement),she sat down on the sofa steve spotted she was not her usual self and knew the exact reason why he came and sat down beside her "sadie, i know you really miss him but I am sure he misses you just as much" steve didnt have any idea how that possibly helped, sadie turned to her father "but dad its so much more than that i think he has... forgotten about me" steve was bewillded kit and sadie from what he can remember had a lovely,close kind of friendship that made him happy when he saw the duo together forgetting eachother seemed like a understatement that would never brake the barriers of their friendship all until now. It was then he remebered he had to give sadie a letter that would surely make her smile he reached in his pocket pulling out the enveloped letter and holding out towards his daughter "this came for you earlier, i can only suspect its off the one person you are having second thoughts about." she smiled before taking the letter and was about to read it until... dede entered the house sadie rushed over to her tossing the letter aside and onto the coffee table. "merry christmas sass!" dede said smiling with excitement while pulling her friend into a warming hug,once the embrace was broken sadie smiled before replying "merry christmas dede!" once their gifts were exchanged along with everyone elses steve lead his family and fellow guests into the dining room they all sat at the table about to dig into their delicious christmas dinner they all froze when the doorbell rang,steve sighed before turning to the door "hmm,weird we aren't exspecting anyone else are we,(he turns to beverly) love are any of your family exspected to come" she thought for a moment before replying "no, i don't believe so" sadie thought about the stranger waiting outside in the cold, she sighed and decided to go and see who their mysterious guest was she open the door to not only a whisp of freezing air but to face a boy dressed in dark blue jeans, a lether jacket and dark shades the boy who was about her age also had dark brown hair...

* * *

chapter 1 is up, so who do you think the mysterious guest is? although it maybe preety obvious (read & review) the second chapter maybe up tomorrow or the day after but please tell me your thoughts on the first chapter.-GRT storyteller


	2. Chapter 2

oh i forgot to mention it in chapter one but kit,dede and sadie are now all aged seventeen.

Chapter 2-A familiar face

Sadie stood shocked staring at the teenager who stood in her door way, he looked vagually familar but she couldn't place a name to his face it didn't help that he was wearing sunglasses (so she couldn't see the colour of his eyes) his dark hair was flicked across his forehead "hi, I'm looking for a girl called Sadie J, is that you?" he asked,Sadie nodded just before her father shouted from the dining room "Sadie who is it?", the teenager took of his sunglasses revealing emerald green eyes,and that's when it hit Sadie who was standing before her... "Kit!" she shouted,squeling with delight wrapping her arms around his neck "merry christmas sass" he whispered into her ear,she just hugged high tighter she was overwhelmed he had come back,once the embrace was broke she asked "so why are you here?" he smirks before replying "well...lets just say things in brazil got a little tough" not long after he had said this dede came over to them she didnt even notice kit and said to sadie "who is it?" sadie didn't reply just nodded towards kit,it was when dede turned round she notices it was him "wait is that?,kit!" she asked he smiled with open arms "well, do i get a hug deedster?" he asked seriously, she turned to sadie then back to kit "absolutely" she replied hugging kit equally at tight as sadie did just moments before.

* * *

Steve got sort of fustrated when his daughter didnt reply to who their guest was so he excused himself from the table and walked over he studied the teenage boy before saying "oh my god, it cannot be...kit or should i say christopher? steve asked confused on how he should adress the lad "kit will be fine steve after all...(he turns to sadie and dede) i have kinda got used to it" steve smiles before shaking kit's hand "welcome back my son" he replies chuckling slightly steve looks down at his feet "steve,are you alright?" kit asks steve looks up to the teenager "lad, your gonna have to teach me how to make that pie again" steve says before laughing gradually the rest of the family come over and welcome kit back, being back in the same house he spent most of his social life as a child brings back so many memories like the time **_kit and sadie were meant to be watching a hub telescope documentry with dede but the pair fellasleep of sheer boredorm, or the time when kit and sadie had to fake a burglary and arrange a sleepover at the same time all in all it turned out as a disaster like many of sadie's_****_suggestions._** Danny and jake had rushed to the treehouse to play a new game they had gotten for christmas well (danny got for christmas) until they heard loads of talking from the house they curiously went to see what all the noise was it was when they heard the name "kit" they got confused then they spotted the teenager next to sadie and dede danny's mouth dropped and thought to himself _that lad has not changed much over a year. _They ran over to kit hugging him, the first thing danny notices is kit's lether jacket and says "cool jaket kit where did you get it?" kit laughs for a moment before replying "brazil, and no i haven't brought you pair one each" danny looked up to kit when he was around over a year ago as kit was always hanging out with sadie danny was beging to see kit more and more as a older brother to get advice from like keith in the brotherly bond,but not like keith in the advice,as it was many of keith's qualities he failed in, giving advice. Sadie gave here dad a look before asking kit "can i have a word with you,in private" kit shrugged before replying "sure" then being practcally dragged by sadie into the garage beside the kitchen. once alone sadie asks kits "so why did you come back?" kit sighs before replying "many reason actually, mainly because i wasn't getting on with my dad so i decided to move back to england and stay with my mum, but also because... i kinda missed my friends being around,causing trouble" this makes sadie smile she had been convinced kit had completely forgotten about her and dede and that he had made new,better more funnier friends in brazil although now it shows that his only true friends was always the one's closer to home "so how's things with you?" kit asks after a moment,breaking the awkward silence between them "not bad,apart from the fact that me and taylor broke up less then three months ago" kit asks "its none of my business but why?, i thought you two were made for eachother practucally soul mates?" sadie sighs before saying "nah you have ever right to be concerned,apparently we are not soul mates he soon lost intrest in me and starts flirting with other girls" kit looks over towards his friend "wow,what a jerk" he says before continuing "anyway you deserve better then backstabbers like him" sadie turns away from kit forcing her self to hold back the tears when she thinks back to the arguement her and taylor had and how he ended their relationship but it is not seconds later and she begins to sob kit quickly cottons onto what is hapening and goes over to comfort his friend by pulling her into a heart warming hug "we're going to be ok sass, you desrve people who are going to treat you with the amount of respect you desrve,not any less like him" kit says, sadie looks up and asks "you really think so?" he replies with "hey, i know so".

* * *

so Chapter two is up, i know kit may seem a bit ooc (out of character) but please (read & review) i will crave any feedback good or bad.-GRT storyteller


End file.
